Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power amplifier module.
Background Art
In a power amplifier module that amplifies a radio frequency (RF) signal, an attenuator may be provided to reduce the gain of the power amplifier module in a low-power mode.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an attenuator that is shunt-connected to an input path of an RF signal to an amplification transistor. Specifically, the attenuator includes a field effect transistor (FET) and realizes attenuation control by controlling a voltage applied to the gate of the FET so as to switch the ON/OFF state of the FET.